New Shoes for the Pretty Boy
by bakamarshmallow
Summary: He wanted shoes. He was going to get them and he was bringing his precious Kurokocchi along with him. But maybe he'll get more than just shoes out of this little shopping trip? (Alright, wow, that... that was a terrible summary- Ignore that and please just read the story).


**A/N: I really need to post on here more often- Anyway, I wrote this after having a conversation about KiKuro and shoes with my friend, it was completely random yet pretty good inspiration haha. **

**However, this is honestly only my second time writing a fanfiction so I apologize if it isn't that good.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He wanted shoes, it was that simple.<p>

Kise Ryouta wanted new shoes and he would get them, but not alone. It wasn't fun shopping without a friend or two, right? So, he called up some of his old friends and current teammates to see if any of them would tag along.

...He was completely rejected by every single person he called.

When he was just losing faith, he remembered there was still someone he hadn't called, his former instructor back in Teikou; Kuroko Tetsuya.

As he scrolled through his contacts and pressed the call button, he hoped that Kuroko wouldn't blow him off like the others did, if he even answered his phone that is. Kuroko often liked to torment and go as far as ignore the blonde at times, much to his dismay.

It was the fifth ring and Kise was about to hang up, figuring it was a waste of time to try and contact Kuroko but the sudden click of the other line being answered put a grin on the blonde's face. He squealed in delight, hopping around as he did, only to stop when he caught pedestrians staring at him.

"Kurokocchi, it's me. I wanted to go look for new basketball shoes and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me...?" He asked hesitantly yet waited expectantly for an answer.

Silence.

He blinked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He was sure Kuroko answered so... What was happening? He retracted the phone from his ear and glanced down at the screen, the call was still ongoing... Was he maybe accidentally leaving a really awkward voice-mail? Wow, that'd be embarrassing. With that thought, he hung up with a sigh, slipping his phone into his back pocket.

Just as he took a step forward he bumped into someone. He glanced down and saw a head of powder blue hair and he screamed the manliest scream ever, jumping back as far he could, staring at the shorter male with wide eyes.

"Kurokocchi, what are you doing!? How did you get here?! Why didn't you say anything?! Why didn't you tell you were coming?! I stood here trying to talk on the phone with someone who wasn't even there, I looked completely idiotic!" He screeched, flailing his arms around wildly and stomping his foot like an immature child.

Kuroko watched the scene play out in front of him, a shadow of a smile appearing before his face went back to its usual blank expression. "Kise-kun, you do not need me to make you look like a fool, you can do that all on your own. However, I apologize. I just thought it'd be funny and I was correct." He admitted bluntly, showing no signs of regret as he reached out to grab the blonde's arms to cease his flailing.

Kise just stared for a full five seconds, processing what the smaller male said before shrieking, "KUROKOCCHI THAT'S MEAN!"

~x~

After everything settled down with Kuroko scaring the ever living shit out of Kise, the two entered the shop that they went to often along with their other friends, both heading over to the same section with the Asics.

Kise wasn't sure if he still wanted Asics, just in a different style, or if you wanted a different brand all together. He always thought Jordans were nice, but the whole Nike thing was more for Aomine and Kagami. Plus, Kise liked the fact that Kuroko liked the same brand he did, so after thinking about it for a moment, he decided to stick with the Asics and just find a new style.

He hummed to himself as he skimmed through all the different options they had. He wanted something cooler than what he had now. Of course, he knew he couldn't get anything /too/ flamboyant, knowing full-well that if he walked into practice wearing a pair of bright, colorful shoes; Kasamatsu would kick him into oblivion.

His eyes finally zoned in on two pairs of shoes, both the same type, just different colors. The first pair were white, blue and black, somewhat similar to his current shoes. The next pair were neon blue, neon green and white. Both appealed to him and he grabbed the bright pair first, turning towards Kuroko.

"Hey, Kurokocchi..." He chirped, getting the attention of the shorter male. The blonde showed him the bright blue shoes and grinned. "Let's get matching shoes!"

"...No thank you."

Complete rejection yet again.

Well, Kise already knew Kuroko would say no, so he wasn't that upset... (okay he cried while he put the shoes back). Kise did like the blue ones but they were too colorful and wouldn't match his uniform very well therefore he decided on the white ones, he actually liked them a lot. Besides, it's best he keeps to the style he already has.

All his attention was now on Kuroko, who seemed to still be making a decision. "You good, Kurokocchi? Should we try a different store?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kuroko shook his head. "No it's fine, Kise-kun, I don't think I'll get anything this time. Maybe some other time." Kise nodded slowly and went over to the cashier to buy his new shoes.

~x~

"Thank you for walking me home, Kurokocchi~"

"It was no problem, Kise-kun."

With that the phantom sixth man turned to leave but Kise stopped him. "How about you come in? I can try the shoes on with my uniform and you can tell he how good or bad it looks." The blonde laughed, unlocking the door and leading the other inside.

Once inside the Kise household, the boys took off their shoes and shuffled into the living room. "Where is your family?" Kuroko asked, seating himself on the couch.

"Parents are at work, sister has a modeling gig and the other... college classes I guess. I don't keep tabs on them." The blonde mumbled as he padded up the stairs. "I'll be right back!" He shouted then slammed his bedroom door behind him.

Kuroko waited patiently, glancing around the living room and admiring how beautiful it looked. They were definitely a well-off family.

Hearing the other emerge from his room and come down the stairs, Kuroko stood up from the couch to face him. His eyes went to the new shoes Kise had on then to the rest of him, he thought it looked good and he admitted Kise had pretty good tastes.

"You look good, Kise-kun. Not a surprise though, you always look good."

Kise blinked, staring at his former teammate before he flushed, not mentally or emotionally ready for Kuroko to compliment him, even if it wasn't much.

"Kurokocchiiiiii~" The blonde wrapped his arms around the shadow and hugged him tightly, Kuroko simply patted his back; he was losing oxygen fast, Kise had him in a death hold. "Ki..se...k..un..." The Kaijou player realized he was practically killing his friend so he let go, raising his hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "My bad..." He mumbled out.

Kuroko nodded. "It is okay, Kise-kun." He reassured with a small smile. "What I said is true, I think the shoes you picked out match perfectly. I'm sorry I couldn't get any shoes for myself this time but maybe in a couple of weeks we can go again. ...And if I still can't find anything, we can just have dinner instead."

"K-Kurokocchi... Are you... asking me out?"

The Seirin player hummed in thought for a moment before smiling, "Maybe."

Kise attempted to glomp Kuroko but the shadow evaded and headed for the front door. "I should be getting back, but please do call me again, Kise-kun." He slipped his shoes on and opened the front door, glancing over his shoulder at the blonde who was picking himself up off of the floor. "I'll be waiting."

Kuroko left and Kise screamed to the heavens.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who do not know, Kise's current shoes are Asics Gel Legend 4. The new shoes I made him get in this story are Asics Gel Nimbus 16.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
